An Idiot(s)
by White Milk
Summary: Duh, anak-anak muda jaman sekarang. / Kita berdua saja, ya? / ...Apaan lagi nih! / [on Sunday Play between Niji senpai and Hai kouhai]


**An Idiot(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KnB /** 黒子のバスケ **Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, seriusan nih...?"

Usai menanggalkan jaketnya ke tempat yang disediakan, Nijimura menarik otot persendian sembari melirik malas.

"Ya, disini saja, seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu,"

"Monyong kau, membunuh dua burung, masalahnya..."

"Shuush, cepat buka bajumu, kau mau jaket itu bau atau apa...?"

Haizaki menatap tajam, sebelum menanggalkan jaketnya, mengelus sedikit bagian lehernya yang sedikit geli terkena angin atau karena ia masih keberatan, atau tertekan, ia tidak tahu lagi.

Sebelum ada suara menginterupsi.

Yang semula diam-diam sekarang berani berkicau.

"Duh, anak-anak muda jaman sekarang,"

Memang kami masih muda kok,

"Pikirannya kesini cuma untuk bermain saja toh."

Sialan kau, kakek! Yang milih tempat itu dia!

Haizaki tunjuk-tunjuk ganas ke Nijimura yang sedang sibuk sendiri...

Berjalan ke arah kakek-kakek tadi...?

Woh, mau ngapain nih si Niji monyong, mau ngajarin kakek-kakek sialan itu sebuah pelajaran rupanya.

"Kek,"

Nijimura yang mendekati, mulai menundukkan kepala sedada, sebelum mengangkat wajah.

"Izinkan kami bermain untuk menghibur kalian ya."

Apa...? Kampret lu! Jangan senyum tulus begitu, Oi! Jijik, jijik!

Kakek itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, sebelum mengetuk-getukkan tongkatnya ke lantai.

"Sana, main saja,"

Sebelum kakek-kakek itu berbalik.

"Toh, lapangan ini bukan milik saya, milik rumah sakit ini."

Yaudah, ngapain tadi sewot, tua bangka sialan!

Daritadi Haizaki yang mencak-mencak dalam pikiran, melihat Nijimura balik lagi ke tengan lapangan, Haizaki cepat-cepat saja mengambil bola nganggur untuk dipantul-pantulkan.

"Kita main berdua saja ya,"

Nijimura yang berkata-kata disana, hanya mendapat lirikan kecil tak berarti, tadi mendengar kata yang belum sepenuhnya selesai, Haizaki juga sedikit merasa penasaran.

"Tadinya aku mau ngajak yang lain tuh,"

"Tuh?"

"Kakek-kakek tadi jalannya aja lamban sekali, mana bisa 'kan-"

Sebuah lemparan bola basket telak mengenai perut seseorang.

"Ya jelaslah, bodoh! Sama saja kayak bermain sama siput!"

.

Setelah sebuah lemparan dibalas benjolan di kepala, Nijimura dan Haizaki mulai bermain basket di lapangan sebuah rumah sakit, pertama kali Haizaki memasuki arena yang terbilang jarang untuk dia masuki, adalah keberatan setengah mati, entah dia atau memang dia asing sekali, leher mendingin seketika.

Tapi, ya, setelah perdebatan barusan, Nijimura dengan kakek-kakek yang melintas untuk jalan-jalan bebatuan di sore hari itu, Haizaki mulai merasa terbiasa.

Toh, yang bermain cuma mereka berdua, fokus Haizaki hanya ada pada Nijimura yang sekarang menjaga dia untuk tidak memasuki wilayahnya.

Tidak ada pengawal lain, seperti seorang prajurit cari mati yang tengah berhadapan dengan seorang raja dari negeri sana.

Dengan sebilah pedang dan perisai, kedua kaki berlapiskan baja menginjak tanah, mendongkak ke atas sedikit dimana ada raja berkuda menunjukkan ujung tajam pedangnya.

Di kenyataan, keramaian sore itu dari awal sudah ramai, tapi yang menonton mereka bermain adalah terbilang sedikit, tapi melihat mereka yang saling terfokus hanya pada pemainan, mau tak mau, penonton adalah bertambah.

Sorak sorai pun berbanjiran. Dimana Haizaki yang setiap kali rasanya kewalahan mengatasi bagaimana menahan senior monyong Niji agar tidak mencetak skor setelah drivenya yang begitu... Sialan cepat sekali.

Tapi, disisi lain, Niji kesal sekali, Haizaki yang pandai mengecoh sehingga dia membuka celah dan memasuki area miliknya.

Sayangnya hari itu harus diakhiri setelah lampu di sekitar sudah menyala, sekitar satu jam-an mereka bermain basket.

Para penonton tadi perlahan meninggalkan arena, tetapi beberapa anak kecil ada yang berbinar melihat aksi duo tapi tidak akur ini, tidak ingin meninggalkan arena, seperti ingin terus berada disana, sebelum diseret orang tua mereka untuk kembali beristirahat.

.

"Nih, untukmu," Niji melempar sekaleng jus yang baru saja dibeli di mesin minuman.

"Hm," Haizaki yang menerima berdehem sesaat, "...Thanks."

"Seperti biasa, aku tidak pandai mengendalikan diriku."

"Kuberitahu satu hal, kau keterlaluan cepat. Capek aku ngejar terus-terusan!"

"Hahaha, masa sih? Kebiasaan sih, maaf, ya kouhai? Sudah bikin capek."

"Cih, jangan tepuk kepala ku, oi! Ini tempat umum, kau mau dikata homo...?"

"Huh! Siapa juga yang mau tepuk kepala kau...? Tadi ada kutu terbang."

"Palamu kali yang berkutu!"

.

Haizaki menyenderkan kepala abu-abunya sebelum menidurkan kaleng tadi ke atas kepala, hendak mendinginkan, tapi, yang ada hanyalah hangat yang menderpa wajahnya yang polos.

Nijimura memberi ciuman kilat padanya.

Haizaki yang terbangun heboh setelah yang lain menyudahi.

Muka memerah, satunya tertawa.

"Kau berandalan bagi mereka yang lain, tapi bagiku kau seperti anjing liar,"

"Kau mengejekku, oi...?"

"Bukan burung yang tidak terkurung, tapi anjing liar yang tersesat,"

"Aku manusia, sialan kau, Niji."

"Tidak, sungguhan anjing liar yang tersesat, lalu aku adalah anjing rumah yang mengajakmu ke rumah."

"...Aku bukan anjing liar, apalagi tersesat, aku... Anjing bebas, bodoh! Tidak! Tidak! Lupakan, aku manusia, sialan kau menyeretku masuk ke percakapan bodoh!"

"Anjing bebas terlalu awal kali buat kau sekarang dan suffix-san."

"Baik! Baik! Niji-...san!"

Tangan besar seseorang terangkat lagi, ingin menepuk, Haizaki kebetulan tidak memperhatikan, lebih sibuk dengan dirinya yang menunduk, menggaruk sana sini bagian kepalanya. "Ng-ngomong-ngomong...-"

.

"Nii-chan!"

.

Nijimura bangkit setelah kedua adiknya memanggil, memberi tepukan pada kepala mereka berdua, "Ada apa?"

"Kami tadi lihat loh,"

Mata - mata mereka berbinar-binar.

"...?"

Haizaki melongo, wajahnya memerah cepat, bangkit berdiri, gemetaran, ingin kabur segera, tidak mau perduli siapa kedua anak itu, atau bagaimana kepribadian keras seperti Nijimura dapat menarik anak-anak kecil.

"...Nii-chan keren sekali mainnya!"

"Eh, Eh, Tapi Nii-chan yang rambutnya warna abu juga keren, 'kan...?"

Nijimura hanya tertawa, tapi monyong kembali tiap kali namanya tergantikan oleh si abu kouhai itu, tidak mau kalah keren di depan sang adik-adik sendiri, mungkin.

"...Loh, Nii-chan abu mau kemana...?"

Jinjit-jinjit dari tadi lambat serupa dengan semut akhirnya ketahuan juga.

Patah-patah, Haizaki memandang ke belakang, Nijimura sudah menarik kerah bajunya duluan.

Adik-adik tadi mengikuti masuk kawasan rumah sakit.

Mau dibawa kemana dia, oi...?  
Oi!?

.

Adik-adik berlarian cepat, Nijimura sebagai kakak memperingati untuk memelankan laju mereka, tidak berhasil juga Nijimura terpaksa mengeluarkan permen boneka dari dalam saku.

Adik-adik tidak berlarian lagi sebagai hasil, tetapi berjalan jauh di depan juga.

Nijimura hanya menghela napas.  
Haizaki yang berjalan sambil ditarik di samping, berontak lagi, setelah berontakannya dari tadi diabaikan si senpai.

Bukan berarti dia dalam usaha mendapatkan noticenya. Tapi, banyak orang yang liatin, gila!

"Oi! Orang brengsek! lepasin!"

"Sori, kelupaan. Jangan kabur ya. Sebentar lagi soalnya kita sampai."

Merapikan jaketnya, Haizaki terpaksa mengikuti, soalnya karena dari pertama mereka memasuki rumah sakit, dia sudah diajak belok sana-sini.

Yang ada bila dia mau pulang. Tersesat duluan dianya.

"Merepotkan, tapi aku mau pulang, kaki pegal lagi."

"Ternyata kau bisa ngeluh juga, ya...?"

Memandang tak percaya, Nijimura hampir dibogem mentah Haizaki dari samping.

"Memang aku apaan, senpai-!?"

Satu jari di tempel pada bibir, hanya sedetik, tapi Haizaki mendidih juga.

"Shuush, jangan teriak di depan kamar papa mertua."

"O-oke. Maaf kalau gi- Pa-Papa... Mertua apaan lagi nih?!"

Ketukan pada pintu.

"Shuuzo, pa."

Pintu digeser, Haizaki hampir jatuh berkali-kali ketika ditarik tiba-tiba, sosok di dalam tampak tidak terganggu tapi memberikan senyuman hangat khas keluarga Nijimura monyong.

"Kau... Anak yang namanya Haizaki-kun, ya?"

.

 _Fin_

 **[Knb Credit goes to;** Tadatoshi Fujimaki **]**

 **[Story Credit goes to;** Zak **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Then? What you are going to say...?"**

" **Ha...? What are you talkin' bout. ...I don't feel like remember."**

" **About my father, of course. I've tell him about us, and stuff like that, yeah."**

" **What stuff...?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **That's... well, about...-**

 **-...I love an idiot."**

 **.**

" **W-well...? Heh, You are an idiot tho! Can see you blushing face, senpai~"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't want to let this chance go away, previously; that the lips gets bite crazily by his own, just to release single call, in a clear and loud voice.**

" **Oi, Niji! No, I mean ...Niji-san!"**

 **Turning back, but enacted, just by the head. Relax is a tone that being used.**

" **Hm...? What...?"**

 **That was too much different; said quickly before fast on taking steps to go...**

" **Thankyoufortodayandsee ya!"**

 **But the pull was said for another.**

" **Oi. Oi. Are you just think I am a superhero. Can't hear you, punk. Say it once more or a punch."**

 **And since when did a punch on the face in the use of lips.**

 **Can't control it anymore, can't be helped, he's become this nervous once, and on this way too flushed.**

" **! Uh... that's well... Th-Thanks..."**

 **.**

 **.**

" **H-How cute..."**

 **.**

 **Okay? ...Oh? For before words; thats what Niji-san says in the mind.**


End file.
